Rose Red
by Brightfire15
Summary: Based on Snow White, as a Princess, Rose once knew a happy carefree life. But after her father died, Rose was left with her evil stepmother, Queen Cassandra. As Rose's beauty grows, so does the Queen's jealousy, forcing her to flee for her life. When she meets a traveling stranger in a blue box and his band of misfits, Rose finds more than just what she's looking for. 9/Rose R&R!
1. The Story Begins

Rose Red

Disclaimer: I don't own _Doctor Who_

The Story Begins

Once upon a time, in a time of royalty and legend, there was a man called King Pete who lived in a beautiful castle. Aside from being a wealthy and powerful King, he was also one of the kindest and cleverest of men. He had a lovely wife, Queen Jacqueline, whom he loved most dearly.

For several years, they lived quite happily, but couple longed for a child of their own. Finally, on a beautiful spring day, a daughter with skin fair as snow, hair as golden as the sun, eyes like chocolate and lips as red as a rose, was born to them. It was no wonder then, that the little Princess's name was Rose.

For a brief time, the royal family was happy as could be, but sadness soon followed. When Rose was six months old, Jacqueline passed away from an illness. As a result of the tragedy, Jacqueline left her husband a widower and her daughter motherless.

For the next five years, Pete raised his daughter as best he could and formed a close bond with Rose that could never be broken. They were as happy as could be and Rose's life was like paradise. As long as she had someone who cared about her as much as she cared about them, she was happy.

But after five years, Pete became lonely and more than anything, he wanted Rose to have a mother's love and guidance. When he met a woman named Lady Cassandra, who _seemed _to be kind as well as extraordinarily beautiful, it seemed to be an answer to his prayers. Still, he had to ask Rose's opinion on the matter before he made any decisions.

One afternoon, a few weeks before her sixth birthday, Rose was playing with her doll in her room when Pete knocked on the door and went into her room. "Rose, sweetie, we need to talk."

Upon hearing her father's serious tone, Rose put down her doll and looked up at him. "Have I done something naughty, Daddy?"

"No, of course not, dear," he assured her. He knelt down beside her. "Rose, I need to ask you something very important and be completely honest with me. Do you understand?"

Rose nodded.

"Lady Cassandra and I have been growing close, and I'm considering asking her to marry me. But I want to know if you'd be all right with that. Would you mind if she joined our family?" asked Pete. He knew Rose was friends with Cassandra, but it was asking a lot for a little girl to go from being friends with someone to having her as a stepmother.

"Does she make you happy?" asked Rose.

"Yes," he admitted. No one would ever replace his wife, but he had come to care about Cassandra.

"Then I'd love for her to be with us," said Rose. "She makes you happy and she's so nice."

Pete smiled as he kissed his daughter's head. "You're as sweet as you are lovely, Rose."

Rose smiled back and hugged him tight.

A week later, Pete and Cassandra were married. Rose gained a stepmother and with her stepmother came her devoted servant, Chip. Chip was a strange-looking man, but he was quite sweet and appeared to have taken a liking to Rose because she was so kind to him to the point where he danced and sat with her during the wedding celebrations after the ceremony.

"Mister Chip, it feels like Christmas! Daddy's so happy and now I have a new mother!" said Rose, happily, as they sat together, eating a slice of wedding cake.

"Oh, indeed Miss Rose," said Chip. He'd taken to calling her 'Miss Rose.' "And please, just call me Chip, Miss Rose. I have no doubt that Mistress Cassandra will make a fine Queen and stepmother."

"Did someone say my name?" said Cassandra, appearing out of nowhere. She was fairly beautiful with blond hair and fine features. Her golden-white wedding gown and expensive jewelry seemed to add to it.

"Yes, Stepmother," said Rose. She looked at Cassandra in awe. "Oh, you really are the fairest one of all."

"Well, thank you, Rose. That's very kind of you," said Cassandra, as she sat down beside her.

"I hope I look as pretty as you do on my wedding day," said Rose, smiling.

"Oh, I daresay you will, little one," said Cassandra, smiling sweetly.

Rose beamed.

With so much happiness and high hopes, it seemed like everything was going to be perfect. But alas, hardly anything lasts forever and before long, Fate worked her hand.


	2. Wishing

Wishing

Nineteen-year-old Rose hummed to herself as she walked down to the castle's wishing well for some fresh water so she could heat it up and then she could use it to scrub the floor. Cassandra was having one of her ridiculous parties tonight and had instructed Rose to make sure the ballroom was clean beforehand.

It was not a task that a King's daughter should've done, but Rose didn't mind working and she was used to it after all this time.

Rose had known some happiness for two years following her father's wedding, but though Rose hadn't wanted to believe it, shortly after the wedding, Cassandra's love for her and her father had always seemed forced or fake.

When Rose was eight, her father passed away from the same illness that had claimed her mother, leaving Rose alone with Cassandra. Right after her father's funeral, Cassandra's true self was revealed. She was actually a very vain and selfish woman and it quickly became clear, her marriage to Rose's father had been nothing but a mercenary marriage.

Cassandra quickly rose to power, which spelled the end of Rose's happy and carefree childhood. Cassandra rarely had a kind word to say to her stepdaughter, was often cruel to her, placed several restrictions upon her life, she dismissed all but the castle cook and gardener and forced Rose into servitude, used nearly all of Pete's money on parties and dinners so she could meet those of noble blood and ascend higher in nobility circles. She was also a cruel and frightening Queen, to the point where no one dared said anything unkind about her, lest she punish them in terrible ways.

Her vanity was clear as day to those who truly saw it. Cassandra bought countless lotions and potions so that she might reserve her beauty. When Cassandra wasn't jabbering on about her looks to Chip or with her silly friends, she was preening herself in front of a mirror, or rather the mirror_s_. There was at least one mirror in every room and she even had a special room filled with nothing but mirrors so that she might look upon her beauty. There was one mirror in particular she loved, a full-length golden and jeweled mirror that she often liked to pretend was a magic mirror.

Whenever Rose went in the room to polish the mirrors, she would hear Cassandra say to her favorite mirror,

"_Mirror, mirror on the wall_

_Who's the fairest one of all?_"

There would never be any response from the mirror, but if Chip was in the room, he'd reply, "It is you, Mistress!" And while it was a kind thing to say, it only added to the problem. In Cassandra's case, beauty really was only skin deep.

Cassandra also made it quite clear how she felt about Rose. Rose wasn't be to seen by others outside of the palace. She was only permitted to attend two parties held once a year to keep up appearances. Other than that, Rose was just an ill-treated servant and even then, Rose was just to look pretty—not as pretty about her stepmother, of course—and speak only when spoken to and do what she was told. She remained inside the castle walls at all times and hadn't left in several years. She knew little more than Cassandra's cruelty and harshness.

Because of this life, Rose had no real friends save for Chip, whom she saw as a friend and brother. He was always nice to her and would help with her work if Cassandra was out and Rose cherished their friendship dearly. It was one of the few good things in her life. The only real happiness she had anymore was with her friendship with Chip and thinking of her past when she opened her locket which she never took off and contained a small yet highly detailed sketch of her parents.

At last she came to the well and filled her large bucket almost to the brim with water. Since it was quite heavy and she'd finished most of her work for the day, she decided to rest a moment before going back inside to scrub.

She sighed as she leaned against the well. Her father had told her that if she made a wish into the well and she heard her echo, it meant her wish was going to come true. But would it? Or was it all just a bunch of childish nonsense?

"I don't think it'd hurt anything to make one little wish," she said to herself. "What've I got to lose?"

She knew exactly what she wanted to wish for—someone to love who'd love her in return and grant her freedom. She then started to sing to herself, smiling inwardly when she heard the echo.

_I'm wishing (I'm wishing)  
For someone to love  
Who'll find me (to find me)  
Today (today)  
I'm hoping (I'm hoping)  
And I'm dreaming of  
The nice things (the nice things)  
He'll say_

_I'm wishing (I'm wishing)  
For someone to love  
Who'll find me (to find me)  
Today (today)  
I'm hoping (I'm hoping)  
And I'm dreaming of  
The nice things (the nice things)  
He'll say today_

"Today!" sang a voice.

Rose nearly jumped out of her skin, as the voice startled her. She looked to see a tall, slightly balding man with enormous ears and lovely blue eyes standing before her. He was quite handsome and wearing the strangest assortment of clothes she ever saw in her life: black shoes, black pants, a blue shirt and a battered black leather jacket.

"Oh my goodness. Forgive me, sir, you startled me," said Rose.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to," he said, kindly.

He didn't appear to be dangerous, so Rose relaxed a little.

"It's all right," she said. Then she frowned. "Sorry, but how did you get in here?"

There was no door through the walls surrounding the castle and the only way inside was to go through the front door of the castle and walk until you came to the back door. The front door was locked and only Cassandra and her newly acquired guards possessed the key.

"I sort of climbed the wall," he admitted, looking sheepish.

Rose stared in disbelief. "You climbed _that _wall?" the walls surrounded the castle were at least ten feet tall. "Out of curiosity, why?"

"Well, I heard you singing and I wanted to see the face behind the voice," he said. "And if it's not too bold, you are very beautiful, Miss—?"

"Rose," she said, blushing, slightly. "My name is Rose. Might I inquire of your name, sir?"

"I'm the Doctor."

The Doctor? What kind of a name was that? But it didn't matter, because he seemed to be a nice man—genuinely nice. Rose then looked at the sky and the position of the sun reminded her the time.

"I'm sorry, but it's getting late and I need to get back inside. I have duties to attend to," said Rose. "I'd let you out through the front door, but I don't think that would be wise." Her stepmother would have a hissy fit if she saw a stranger in the house. "There's a ladder in the gardener's shed you can use to get out. It's down that way and the door's unlocked, so you shouldn't have any problems. Please, excuse me."

"Wait," said the Doctor, before she could go. "Would you mind if I carried that for you? At least to the door?"

Rose hesitated, but then nodded. "That would be very kind, thank you."

He carried her bucket up to the door and then Rose took it from him.

"Thank you, again. It was a pleasure making your acquaintance," said Rose.

"Pleasure was all mine," said the Doctor. He cleared his throat. "Sorry for being so forward, but I hear there's to be some party here tonight. Is that right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Will you be there?"

Rose was surprised. No one had ever asked her such a thing before. "I can't promise anything, but if I can be there, I will."

She wasn't _always_ allowed to attend Cassandra's parties. Sometimes, Cassandra had Rose locked up in her room until the event was over.

The Doctor smiled. "Then I'll be looking for you. Good day to you, Rose."

"Good day, Doctor."

Rose waved good-bye as he left and then she went inside and got back to work. She could not believe what had just happened. The last thing she'd expected was for a complete strange stranger to do what that man had done.

_I cannot believe he said I was beautiful. I'm not anything of the sort. He was just being kind because he liked my singing, nothing more._

Though her father had always said she was the most beautiful girl in the land, Rose had never truly believed she was beautiful. She always looked a mess when she was working and she'd met the man while being a hot and sweaty mess and wearing a tattered old brown gown.

In Rose's mind, the only time she even looked a _little _nice was during one of Cassandra's parties. And even then, she didn't think much of herself because her self-esteem was practically nothing due to her stepmother's constant belittling and criticisms.

_Ah well, it doesn't matter. Who's to say I'll actually see him again or that anything will happen? But then again, there's no harm in making a little wish and dreaming, is there?_

Rose sighed to herself as she finished heating the water and then began scrubbing the floor. She couldn't think about that right now. She had work to do.

Hours later, the castle was spotless and Rose was tired and sore from all her work. There was three hours before the festivity and she had to double-check that dinner was right to her stepmother's satisfaction and then see if she was going to be able to attend the party.

She had just entered the kitchen when she heard the sound of something breaking. She looked to see a pot of tea on the table and Chip fretting to himself over a broken teacup.

_Maybe I should've made a wish for Chip too_.

Chip was exceedingly loyal to Cassandra and very nice, but he was also dreadfully clumsy.

"Oh, dear me. That was one of Mistress's favorite cups!" he fretted.

"Chip," said Rose, catching his attention. "It's okay; I'll take care of this."

"No, Miss Rose. I should take care of it," said Chip, as he fetched a dustpan and broom. "You are milady's stepdaughter and I am her servant. I should do this job. Mistress will be angry enough as it is."

"Nonsense," said Rose, firmly. She knelt down, took the dustpan and broom from him and quickly cleaned up the broken remains of the cup. "Chip, don't worry about it. If she notices, I'll just say it was my fault."

"_What _was your fault?" said a sharp voice.

Rose looked up, startled once more. Her stepmother was in the kitchen, looking anything but pleased.

"Forgive me, Stepmother. I was making a cup of tea for Chip and I accidentally broke a teacup," said Rose, before Chip could speak.

"Did you, now?" said Cassandra. She looked furious at seeing the broken. It was just Rose's luck that the cup that broke was one of Cassandra's favorites. She slapped Rose, leaving a bright red handprint on Rose's cheek. "Do not do something like that again, you stupid girl, or I'll punish you further by locking you in your chambers for a week. Do I make myself clear?"

Rose bowed her head. "Yes, Stepmother."

With one final cold look, Cassandra stormed out of the kitchen, muttering to herself.

Chip looked upset as he fetched a cold, damp rag and dabbed at Rose's stinging cheek. "You shouldn't have covered for me."

"You're my friend, Chip. What else could I have done?" she said.

Chip smiled a little. "Then at least allow me to help you prepare for tonight in repayment. You are to attend and I shall make you look like the angel you are, Miss Rose. May I?"

Rose smiled a little. How could she refuse her friend? "If you wish it."


	3. Parties and Plots

Parties and Plots

That evening, the party was a huge turnout and within moments there were people laughing and talking and enjoying themselves as per usual. There was a succulent feast of some of the finest food and drink, the guests were all dressed beautifully and there was a wonderful band of minstrels and singers providing music for the event. And naturally, Cassandra was at the center of it all.

If there was anything Cassandra was good at, it was throwing wonderful festivities and charming her guests. From where Rose was watching, she could see that Cassandra already had a large group of men fawning over her and many of the female guests looked at her jealously.

Rose was waiting slightly nervously for her to be announced so she could enter the ball room. She never entered without permission and announcement, and though she was the late King's daughter, she never got quite used to entering a room with so many people like this as she always had butterflies in her stomach at this time.

Finally, Chip's voice rang out clearly, "May I present, Her Majesty Princess Rose?"

Rose took a deep breath and then slowly walked down the steps as her arrival was applauded. She smiled at the guests, who looked at her with awe.

Chip had done a nice job when he'd helped Rose prepare for the evening. She was cleaned and smelt of flowers, her hair was pinned back into a bun, and her locket gleamed on her neck. She was dressed in a simple but flowing scarlet colored gown that Chip had found and her golden jeweled tiara rested on her head. She looked very beautiful, but those who knew her would say she looked beautiful without even trying, both inside and out.

Rose greeted her stepmother's guests before taking her place beside one of the tables. Her stepmother was very strict on Rose's conduct. She was to speak only when spoken to, she could not leave the room unless instructed, she was to remain at the table unless someone asked her to dance and only partake of the food and drink if it was offered or Cassandra gave her permission.

"Glass of wine, Your Highness?" said a male, northern voice, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Rose looked up to see the man she'd met before beside her, holding two goblets of wine, one of which he was offering to her.

Rose took the offered goblet. "Yes, thank you, sir." She was grateful but surprised nevertheless. Generally at parties, she was admired and such, but no one had just come up to her like this since Cassandra became Queen because they feared reprisals from her.

"Please, Your Majesty, don't call me 'sir.' Just the Doctor," he said.

"Only if you will call me Rose," she replied. "And Doctor who, exactly?"

"Just the Doctor," he repeated.

Rose shook her head. "As you wish, then."

"That reminds me, why didn't you tell me you were the Princess?" he asked.

"You didn't ask, so I didn't tell." _Not to mention, there was no reason for you to believe me, considering how I looked earlier._

"Ah," said the Doctor. "If it's not too bold, would you care to take a walk with me?"

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid I can't. My stepmother can be very strict about 'proper decorum' as she puts it. I have to stay here unless I'm dancing," said Rose, as she sipped her wine.

"You mean Queen of the Pigs over there?" asked the Doctor, glancing over at Cassandra.

"Doctor, shush!" said Rose, quickly. She looked around and felt relief when it appeared Cassandra hadn't heard him. "Whatever your opinion of her may be, she's still my stepmother and the _Queen _for heaven's sake. She has the senses of a fox, so be careful what you say while in the room, please."

If Cassandra heard insults about her, she'd likely take out her anger on Rose or worse, Chip.

"Well, if that's the case, then I shall," said the Doctor. "My apologies." He seemed concerned by Rose's fear, but said nothing on the subject, thankfully.

"Thank you," said Rose, gratefully.

"Well, since we can't walk together, would you care to dance?"

_He's actually asking me to dance? No one's done that since my father died_.

"I would be delighted."

She took his hand and they went out onto the dance floor. It was the first time Rose had danced in years, but she did fairly well and soon found herself laughing and feeling happy with him. They talked a lot as they danced. The Doctor seemed to be quite interested her, and they had quite a lot in common. Rose had dreamed of traveling ever since he was a little girl and the Doctor was a traveler. He told her about some of his journeys and smiled broadly when she mentioned how much she wished she could see the world.

"Perhaps I'll take you with me, if you'd like," he said.

"Believe me, I would love to," said Rose, wistfully.

But Rose though did want to leave, she believed her wish to travel was just a fantasy, a childhood dream, nothing more.

_Even if it was possible to escape the guards, or if Cassandra wasn't Queen or my life here with her was different, I'd have to remain in the kingdom. I have a duty to my people. I'm their Princess and future Queen. How could I just up and leave? _

"But later, perhaps. I can't leave tonight," she said, finally.

"I understand. Oh, Rose, you might want to hear this next song," said the Doctor.

"Oh? Why?" asked Rose.

Then one of the minstrel's voices sang a beautiful sweet song over beautiful music.

_One Song  
I have but one song  
One song  
Only for you_

Two hearts  
Tenderly beating  
Ever entreating  
Constant and true

One love  
That has possessed me  
One love  
Thrilling me through

One song  
My hearts keeps singing  
Of one love  
Only for you

Rose frowned in confusion before her face lit up in realization. She looked at the Doctor. "Did you—?"

"Consider it a gift," said the Doctor.

Rose felt touched and couldn't help but smile. "You, sir, are without a doubt, the most charming man that I've ever met. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Your Majesty," said the Doctor, smiling. They stopped dancing as the music ceased and the guests started to depart as the clock struck midnight. "I must be off now, but I'll return when I can. I hope I see you again, Rose."

"As I do you, Doctor," she said.

"Just remember, if you need me, I'll find you. Always."

He kissed her hand and then departed, leaving Rose feeling happier than she had in a long time, and yet she was still baffled by it all.

_I've only just met the man, yet he's shown me so much kindness. Why on earth did he seem to be so interested in me, a lowly princess-turned-servant girl? There's nothing special about me._

"Rose!" said Cassandra, loudly; snapping Rose out of her thoughts. She didn't seem to be angry, but cold. "Who was that man, the one you kept talking to and dancing with?

"I don't know. He didn't give his name," said Rose. It wasn't a lie. It wasn't like 'the Doctor' was really a name, now was it?

"Really?" said Cassandra, narrowing her eyes. "For a man who seemingly didn't give his name, he certainly seemed to be very interested in you. Do you have any idea why?"

Rose shook her head. "I can think of none, milady," she said, truthfully. She didn't know why the mysterious Doctor seemed to be so fascinated with her.

"Of course you can't. Why would any man even consider looking twice at a worthless, skinny little blond thing like yourself?" muttered Cassandra.

Rose was used to Cassandra's constant harshness, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Still, knowing Cassandra was expecting a response she said, "I doubt he is. I believe he was just acting out of pity. What am I compared to you, Stepmother? I'm nothing."

"Quite correct," said Cassandra. "You're less than nothing, in fact. Now, get yourself back into your servant's attire and clean this place up before you even _consider _going to bed."

Rose inwardly winced at the thought of doing more work, especially since she'd been working all day and was tired, but she knew it was better to do as she was told rather than risk one of Cassandra's punishments. So, she just bowed her head respectfully and said, "Yes, Stepmother," before obeying her.

Rose _never _disobeyed Cassandra for any reason. The fact of the matter was, after her father passed away, Cassandra began to frighten her. And over the past few years, it'd gotten worse. If it wasn't a look Cassandra gave her, then it was all those private talks with Chip or those strange people Rose sometimes saw her meet with, and sometimes Rose would swear she heard frightening noises coming from Cassandra's chambers or sparks of light under the door. She'd told no one of this, because there wasn't anyone that she could tell. She didn't want Chip to have divided loyalties and she feared what would happen if she did voice her suspicions.

So, like it or not, Rose was trapped, a prisoner inside her own home. But for forever or only a while longer, who could say?

XXX

That same night, Cassandra was in the mirror room as Chip tended to her.

Now, Cassandra was unlike the other Queens of her realm, not because of her beauty or cruelty, oh no. She was unlike the others because she wasn't born in their time. No one, save for Chip, knew Cassandra's greatest secret: she was from the year five billion.

She considered herself the "last human" as she had refused to change while the rest of the human race evolved. However, that didn't stop her from undergoing multiple surgeries that kept her young but also transformed her into nothing more than a piece of skin with a face stretched across a metal frame. She was quite wealthy and had considerable influence, and it could've all ended happily had it not been for her selfishness.

Cassandra had gotten greedy and did terrible things for money. She was stopped by one man who stood out against all others, but she managed to escape before she could be imprisoned. While on the run, she created Chip, who was just a force-grown clone and made loyal to her so that she would have an ally and then she hijacked a Time Agent's vortex manipulator and wound up stuck in Rose's time. But she hadn't come empty-handed. She created a new body that was incredibly beautiful and used an illegal psychograft to transfer her consciousness to the new body.

Despite being stuck, Cassandra was resourceful and fiendishly clever woman. She managed to survive in the best way she knew how: lies and charisma. Eventually, through several years of lying and winning over the hearts of men, she became an aristocrat, which lead to her current position.

She'd grown rather attached to her position of power and had no desire to lose it, hence all her work to keep herself young and refuse Rose her rightful claim to the throne. Her vanity also ran so deep that she was fearfully jealous of Rose, who was a far greater beauty than she and better than her in so many ways. It was why she'd always been so harsh to her and kept her prisoner.

Many of Cassandra's mirrors actually concealed special cameras all over the castle, save for her one specially locked room, and the one she always spoke a verse to was at the center of it all and would only show things if Rose was not in the room.

"_Mirror, mirror on the wall_

_Who's the fairest one of all?_"

The mirror's reflective image faded, revealing images from the party that had just taken place. Much to Cassandra's displeasure, she recognized the man Rose had spent the evening with and grew even more furious when she heard her guests talking about how beautiful Rose was. To be more precise, how much more beautiful Rose was than Cassandra.

"THAT WRETCHED GIRL!" yelled Cassandra, as she broke one of the smaller mirrors, in a fit of anger.

Chip, who'd been in the room pouring Cassandra a glass of wine; nearly jumped out of his skin and looked considerably frightened at Cassandra's outburst.

"Is Mistress quite well?" he asked.

"No, I am not 'quite well!'" she barked, angrily. "That blasted stepdaughter of mine. How dare she do this to me? _How dare she!_"

"Calm down, Mistress. Drink your wine," said Chip, pressing the goblet into her hands. "You must relax. Anger is not good for the complexion.

"Yes, yes, of course, you're right, Chip," said Cassandra. She drank her wine and tried to calm down. After all, they did say anger caused wrinkles, something she did _not _want. She put her goblet down and then began pacing the room. "That blasted girl! I rarely ever allow her to be seen and one of the few times I do, she manages to catch the eye of the _Doctor _of all men! If he finds out who I am, he'll destroy me."

"Destroy you, Mistress?" repeated Chip, looking horrified.

"I don't mean literally, you idiot!" she snapped. "If he turns me over to the authorities for my crimes, there's no telling what they'll sentence me to."

"Surely he will not return, Mistress? This time is boring. Hardly of any interest to him, surely?" asked Chip.

"You don't know him as well as I do. If he's not here for some sort of catastrophe, he's here because of one soul out of millions catches his interest. He could ruin everything if he's as interested in _her _as I believe him to be," said Cassandra. "That dratted girl hasn't just caught the Doctor's eye or his hearts, you realize. She's been winning over the hearts of my own people because of her beauty and compassion! She's always been sickeningly kind to the riffraff who come begging to the door and now people are saying _she's _the fairest one of all!"

"But her beauty is nothing compared to yours. Surely she poses no threat to you, Mistress? She's a prisoner in her own home!" protested Chip.

"Never underestimate your enemies, Chip!" hissed Cassandra. If she had to get rid of Rose like she got rid of Pete, then she would. "There's no doubt about it. I must get rid of her and in a way no one will question. If I cannot obtain her youth and beauty for myself, than she will be gone forever!"


	4. Escaping

Escaping

The following night, it was quite late when Rose was awakened from her sleep. She yawned as she gazed up at the one who'd awakened her. It was Chip, and he was holding a candle in his hand.

"Chip?" she said, as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What's going on?"

"A thousand apologies for awaking you at such a late hour, but Mistress is requesting Miss Rose's presence immediately," said Chip. "She wants you to wait for her in one of the castle's rooms and then she needs to speak with you."

_She never asks for me this late. I hope nothing's wrong_.

Rose got out of bed. "I'll be right there. Would you light another candle and then wait for me outside the door while I change, please?"

Chip nodded obeyed. After lighting another candle so she could have some light, he left the bedroom and closed the door while he waited for Rose.

Knowing her stepmother would want her to look somewhat respectable, Rose quickly changed from her nightgown to a simple yet elegant white dress and put up her hair in a simple braid before she joined Chip in the corridor. She always had to look somewhat regal when Cassandra summoned her unless she was working.

As they walked, Rose couldn't help but notice something was amiss. Chip seemed to be nervous and kept looking over his shoulder and as they approached their destination, it grew worse. She was just about to ask what was wrong when they entered a room that had always been locked. The one room Rose had never been permitted to enter, not even to clean.

Rose was shocked at what was inside in the brightly lit room. It was like something from a book. Inside the room not a single mirror, but something else entirely. There were devices the like she'd never seen before, a metal frame and something terrifying in a jar beneath it, sparks of something similar to lightning seemed to emerge from the devices, and the most unusual thing seemed to be projecting moving pictures of her stepmother onto the wall.

_How can this be? This is impossible! _Was her stepmother some form of witch?

However, she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a clatter. Chip had dropped the candle he was carrying and was now on his knees crying.

"Chip, what's wrong?" asked Rose, concerned. She knelt down beside him, pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and used it to dab away his tears. "Why're you crying? What's the matter?"

"Forgive me, Miss Rose. Forgive poor Chip!" he sobbed.

"Forgive you?" she repeated, confused. "For what?" He had never done anyone any harm and was always so sweet. What could she possibly have to forgive him for?

Chip sniffled as he looked at her. "You have always been so kind to me, Miss Rose. Caring, thoughtful, and gentle even though I am beneath you!" he said. "I can't do it!"

"Do what? What're you talking about?"

Chip took a deep, shuddering breath and though his tears still flowed, he looked quite serious. "Mistress Cassandra wants you gone forever. She ordered me to bring you to her, but I cannot do it. I cannot harm you, who has always been so kind to me."

Rose's heart skipped a beat. "She wants me dead?" _I knew Cassandra and I had our problems, but this? How could she do this?_

"Worse," whispered Chip. He wiped away his tears and then he held out his hand. "Come with me, Miss Rose. I will help you escape."

For a brief moment Rose hesitated, but then she decided to trust him. She took his hand and then two of them fled from the room until they came to a secret passageway. At that point, Chip produced a plain hooded cloak and a small pouch of money for Rose.

"Go out this way. It'll take you out of the castle, past the guards and into the village. Don't stop running until you've found safe passage away from this kingdom," said Chip. "You must run, Miss Rose. Run for your life and never look back!"

Rose hesitated again. As much as she wanted to be free, she couldn't live with herself if anything happened to Chip because of her. He was her dearest friend.

"Wait, Chip," said Rose. "You don't have to stay here with her. Come with me. We can both escape."

Chip shook his head. "I cannot come, Miss Rose. I must stay here. I have to make Mistress believe you're gone for good. It's the only way."

Rose knew he was right, but that didn't make her feel any better. "But if I go, and she finds out why, won't she punish you for helping me?" she asked. The last thing she wanted was him harmed.

"I'll be fine. I'll make her believe some other fate has befallen you. She won't know the truth," he said. "Don't worry for me."

This brought her a little relief, but didn't change the sadness of the moment. As tears streamed down her cheeks, Rose pressed her handkerchief into Chip's hand, kissed his cheek and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, Chip. I'll never forget you, my friend," she whispered.

Chip returned her embrace for a moment and then he pulled away. "Nor will I forget you, Miss Rose. But you must go now. Go! Please!"

Rose did as she was told. She ran away and never looked back.


	5. Finding Safety

Finding Safety

How many hours Rose spent running from the castle, she didn't know. But she didn't stop until well after midday the following morning and she was several miles away from the only home she'd ever known. After that, she did whatever she could to stay safe, though there wasn't much she could do as she couldn't risk alerting Cassandra to her location. She had to avoid her stepmother's forces and she didn't know who she could trust. For all she knew, they were Cassandra's spies.

Rose no longer wore the gown she'd put on the night she'd fled. She'd traded it with a beggar-woman in exchange for whatever spare clothes the poor woman could offer. (She'd also left the poor woman some of her money as well.) She now wore a thin grey dress with faded brown shoes. She wore her hooded cloak at all times as it was her only means of warmth and disguise.

She didn't stay in one place for too long, no longer than ten days. She paid for transport from people who'd take her only so far, but didn't ask questions or take a very good look at her face. And before she knew it, she'd been on the run for quite some time. Still, she didn't complain and she was brave in spite of it all.

Six months later, she found herself in a dismal village far from Cassandra's kingdom. She didn't look much like a King's daughter anymore or even a servant girl. Rather, she resembled that of a beggar-woman. She was a mess. Her clothes were practically in rags, there was neither a job nor any space for her in the village despite her efforts to find something, and she had little to no money.

She was just walking down an alley when she heard a man cry out, "SOMEONE HELP! I'VE BEEN ROBBED!"

Rose looked to see a young ne'er-do-well running off with an elderly man's purse.

Having picked up a few things during the past six months, Rose was able to help. She grabbed a an abandoned frying pan and waited behind a corner until the thief came close enough before she whacked him hard in the face, rendering him unconscious and leaving him with a lump the size of a goose egg on his head.

She grabbed the stolen purse off of the thief and took it to the old man and the redheaded young lady beside him.

"Here you are, sir."

"Oh, thank you, miss. You're an angel," said the old man, gratefully.

"It's no trouble," said Rose. It honestly wasn't and besides, how could she have refused to help him?

"My name is Wilf. What's yours?" he asked.

"Rose," she replied.

"Well, Rose, forgive me, but you look like you've had a bit of bad luck. Could you use some help?" asked Wilf. He seemed to be genuinely concerned for her.

Rose hesitated. She was tempted to accept his offer, but then she shook her head. The old man didn't need to be bothered with her problems. "I'm all right. Thanks anyway."

"Well, if you change your mind. This will show you the way to a great man who can help anyone at any time," said Wilf. He reached into her pocket and handed her a strange-looking key on a chain. "Keep it."

"Thank you," said Rose. She slipped the key onto her neck. She didn't have the slightest idea how this could help her or who the 'great man' was of whom he spoke, but she appreciated the Wilf's kindness and he was a very sweet old gentleman.

Wilf patted her hand. "You sure you don't need anything, sweetheart? Money, perhaps?"

"No, I'm quite sure," lied Rose. She didn't want to take money off him. It didn't seem right. "Please excuse me; I need to be going now. Good-bye, Wilf. Take care."

She waved good-bye, pulled her hood back up and went on her way. She bought a small roll with some of her money, but it barely touched her hunger, she was down to her last few coins and the sun was starting to set. She needed somewhere to sleep for the night, but her prospects were looking slimmer by the minute. She was just leaving the village when she overheard some fishermen's conversation.

"…men came from Queen Cassandra's kingdom this morning. Did you hear what they're saying about her stepdaughter, Princess Rose?"

"She didn't appear at the ball last week because she's off traveling, isn't she?"

"No. There's talk that she's not missing _or _traveling. Some think she's dead. No idea if it's true or not, of course."

"It wouldn't surprise me if it is true. A blind fool could tell the jealous old crone didn't like her stepdaughter."

"I hope it ain't true, honestly. My cousin and his family live in that kingdom and they all say Rose was always a better woman than her stepmother by a long shot."

"Aye. No argument there. Kind as she was beautiful, she was. Rare thing these days."

Rose was stunned. People thought she was dead and actually wanted her back?

_Considering the course my life's taken, little should surprise me anymore._ And yet it always did. _If things were different, maybe…well, I suppose there's no point in dwelling on the past. Nothing's going to change._

XXX

Several hours later, Rose struggled to walk through the forest as rain fell down hard and fast upon her. She tried to stay warm by putting her hood up and pulling her cloak in closer, but to no avail. She was drenched and it was getting colder and darker. She needed some form of shelter, just for a little while.

Then suddenly, the key on her neck glow and then she saw it, the most unusual thing she'd ever seen in her life. It was a large blue box with the words '_Police Public Call Box_' on the front and golden light seemed to be emitting from the window.

_It'll probably be cramped, but perhaps I can stay in there until morning when the rain's passed._

She eventually came up to the door and for some reason, she knocked on it. There was no response whatsoever. An idea struck her, and so she took off her key and placed it in the tiny keyhole on the door. The key fit perfectly. The door swung open and she went inside.

"Hello?" said Rose, as she pulled back her hood. "Is anyone in here?"

Again there was no response. No one was there. But Rose found herself briefly exiting the box in shock before reentering because the blue box was _much _bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. Not only that, but it was completely impossible. It was almost like the crazy things she'd seen inside Cassandra's locked room, but different and strangely pleasant.

It appeared to be a…_control room _of sorts for the box. It was one giant machine unlike anything she'd ever seen before. The walls were the color of gold, the pillars were curved and an unusual shape, there was glowing blue-green light emitting from the center of room, a comfortable-looking chair and a comfortably pleasant hum in the background.

"What is this place?" whispered Rose. It was quite warm and cozy inside. She brushed her fingers on the console and the machine seemed to purr under her touch, making her chuckle. "I must be going mad, talking to a machine, but there's more than just what meets the eye here, am I right?"

The machine purred again, and Rose took that as a yes.

"Can I stay here for a while? Will the people who live here mind?" she asked, hesitantly.

The machine purred and then rumbled.

Rose took that as a yes and a no to her questions in that order.

"Thank you." Rose hung up her cloak on a hook and then dried herself off with some towels that appeared from nowhere. She frowned when she noticed parts of the room were in need of a good cleaning.

"Forgive me, but would you mind if I tidied you up a bit?" she asked.

Rose received a no and then she found cleaning supplies in the corner. Feeling a little happier than she had in months, Rose couldn't help but sing a little she quickly tidied up the room.

_Just whistle while you work  
And cheerfully together we can tidy up the place  
So hum a merry tune  
It won't take long when there's a song to help you set the pace_

And as you sweep the room  
Imagine that the broom is someone that you love  
And soon you'll find you're dancing to the tune  
When hearts are high the time will fly so whistle while you work

Just whistle while you work  
Put on that grin and start right in to whistle loud and long  
Just hum a merry tune  
Just do your best and take a rest and sing yourself a song

When there's too much to do  
Don't let it bother you, forget your troubles,  
Try to be just like a cheerful chickadee

And whistle while you work  
Come on get smart, tune up and start  
To whistle while you work

Rose found herself laughing a little as she finished up and put the cleaning supplies back where she found it. Without thinking, she wandered into a kitchen and found herself cooking. There was an open cookbook on the counter and she followed the recipe for a banana cream pie and despite being unused the kitchen and the strange cooking appliances she found, she was able to make a delicious desert. She felt it was the least she could do if she was permitted to live there.

When she was finished, she left the pie on the counter and went back the main room. She yawned and felt her exhaustion start to claim her. But where would she sleep?

As if the machine was reading her mind, a door that hadn't been there before appeared.

Curious, Rose went through it and found a beautiful furnished bedroom, complete with a wardrobe, warm bed and a fireplace with a warm fire blazing in the hearth.

"Is this bedroom for me?" she asked.

The machine purred.

"Thanks, again," said Rose. She felt quite grateful for it all.

She changed out of her thin rags and into a flannel nightgown she found in the wardrobe before she went to bed. She was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

XXX

Several hours later, Rose slowly awoke from her slumber, only to sit up in slight shock when she saw not one, but six people in the room with her and a metal dog. They were all staring at her.

"Hey, it looks like Sleeping Beauty's finally waking up," said a dark-skinned man, gruffly. He looked at her with distrust in his eyes. "Well, lady, I think we'd all like to know how exactly you found TARDIS and why you're here."

"Mickey!" scolded a middle-aged woman. "Be polite!"

"Better yet, unless you got something _intelligent_ to say, don't talk, Mickey Mouse," said a handsome young man.

Mickey just glared at them before turning to a dark-haired girl. "Martha, love, help me out here."

"You're on your own, Mick. Sorry," said Martha, throwing up her hands. "Arguing with Sarah-Jane and Jack's like mud-wrestling with a pig."

"All of you, stop it! Barking mad, the lot of you, I swear. Can't you see the poor girl's frightened?" barked a redheaded woman. She smiled kindly at Rose and sat down beside her on the bed. "Sorry about all that. We're sorry if we woke you. My name's Donna. This is my boyfriend Jack, my Granddad Wilf, Martha and her boyfriend Mickey, Sarah-Jane and her robot dog K9. Sorry if we woke or scared you."

"It's fine," said Rose, softly. None of them bothered her. In fact, she liked them. Rose looked down at her hands, feeling a little uneasy about the situation. "I'm sorry if I trespassed. I didn't mean any harm, I promise you. I just needed shelter from the rain and I found it accidentally. The key Wilf gave me worked perfectly and when I came in, the machine said it was all right if I stayed for a bit."

"You didn't do anything wrong, love. It's fine," assured Wilf. "You're among friends here. I told them what you did for me before. They were all impressed, especially Donna."

"Anyone who helps Granddad is a friend of mine," said Donna, smiling.

"But we would like some answers, gorgeous. Who exactly are you?" asked Jack, earning a smack upside the head from Donna.

"She's Princess Rose," said a familiar northern voice. "She's Queen Cassandra's stepdaughter and the rightful heiress to the throne of Freedonia."

Rose's eyes widened when she saw the Doctor step forward. She didn't know if she should've felt relieved or surprised to see him.

"Doctor," breathed Rose.

Without thinking, she got out of the bed, ran into his arms and hugged him. She smiled inwardly when he returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry for being so forward. I'm just so glad to see you," said Rose, when they pulled apart. Though she barely knew him, one of the few things that kept her going was the thought of him, the Doctor. He'd found her. Or had she found him?

"I'm glad to see you too," said the Doctor, smiling. Then he frowned in concern. "What's happened to you?"

Rose sighed and felt the weariness return. "It's a long story."

"Well, I think it can wait a while," said the Doctor, firmly. "You look half-starved and I'll bet you could use a few minutes' peace. Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up and changed? Breakfast will be ready when you're done and if you need anything, just holler and one of the girls will help you."

"Thank you," said Rose, gratefully.

Everyone left the room and then Rose cleaned up and then Sarah-Jane helped her decide what to wear and explained some things Rose was confused about before leaving her to get dressed. Rose was grateful for the motherly assistance and a few minutes later, she emerged from her room with her hair in a ponytail, her key and locket gleaming on her neck, and she was dressed in a V-neck red shirt, white jeans and a pair of sandals.

K9 escorted her to the kitchen where everyone was waiting and there was a large abundance of food. The Doctor smiled when he saw her. "There you are. You look lovely."

"Thank you," said Rose, as she sat down.

Breakfast was pleasant meal and contained some of the richest food Rose had ever tasted. Everyone conversed easily, friendships were formed and no big questions were asked until later, when after the meal was over and all was cleaned up, at which point everyone was seated in one of the TARDIS's living rooms.

Rose sat beside the Doctor on the sofa.

"So, Rose, you got questions?" asked the Doctor.

"Plenty," she admitted. "What exactly is this…impossible place? And who're you all, exactly?"

"This place is called the TARDIS. That's T-A-R-D-I-S; it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It can go anywhere in space and time," explained the Doctor. "It's sort of a traveling home away from home."

"We're the Doctor's friends and traveling companions," said Sarah-Jane.

"We travel in time and space, having adventures. Everyone except for K9 and the Doctor, we're all just humans he picked up from different points in time," said Donna. "Bit posh, really."

Time traveling and people from beyond the stars. It was all a bit much to take in, and a bit mad, and yet Rose accepted it. How could she not, considering all she'd seen already?

"Okay," she said.

"Our turn," said Mickey. "How exactly does a Princess wind up in rags in the TARDIS?"

"Yeah, if you're a Princess, why'd you leave your kingdom? Don't you ever want to go back home?" asked Jack.

"It's not that simple. I can't go back," said Rose, softly. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes. "If I go back home, she'll find me and she'll kill me."

The Doctor looked concerned as he sat beside her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Who will, Rose?" he asked. "Who're you running from?"

She swallowed painfully. "My stepmother, Cassandra," she confessed.

Rose's broken tone prompted Sarah-Jane to make some tea, over the course of several cups of tea and a few tears, Rose told her story to the Doctor and his companions. When she was done, everyone either looked sympathetic or angry on her behalf.

"And I thought Donna's mum was evil," muttered Mickey. "Cassandra sounds like the stuff of nightmares."

"Affirmative," said K9.

Rose looked at the Doctor. "So, can I stay here, with you? I'll earn my keep if I have to. But please, don't take me back to Freedonia. Please."

The Doctor wrapped a comforting arm around her. "Rose, listen to me very carefully. You don't need to earn your keep. You're not a servant here and nor is anyone going to make you go where you don't want to. You'll be safe with us and you can stay as long as you like, I promise."

Rose felt a wave of relief and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Doctor."

It seemed too good to be true. After so long of living in fear and being a prisoner, she now had new life of traveling and fantastic people to share it with. What more could she ask for?


	6. Travelling and Falling

Traveling and Falling

Over the next few months, Rose found herself at home in the TARDIS and its occupants. She quickly became accustomed to the modern clothes and speech, and started coming out of her shell. Before a month was out, she was more outgoing, fiercer, stronger, she was smiling and laughing and she'd already saved the Doctor's life half a dozen times. She loved traveling and she adored her friends whom she saw as family.

Sarah-Jane was like a mother to her, she was starting to call Wilf 'Granddad' like the others, K9 was a funny little pet, she viewed the others as the siblings she never had and she had a close friendship with the Doctor, whom she cherished deeply.

Truth be told, they all seemed to be as fond of Rose as she was of them. Wilf and Sarah-Jane were always offering parental advice or companionship, Mickey and Martha were fun to be with, K9 would play little games with her, and Jack and Donna were like her protective older siblings. The Doctor cared about all his companions, but he seemed to watch out for Rose the most. He seemed to be a great deal happier since she'd come onboard.

Old habits were hard to break, and Rose pitched in around taking care of things from time-to-time. Everyone refused to let her clean by herself if ever, but if she offered to cook, they let her as her cooking was quite fine and they all loved it.

One evening, after Rose had saved the Doctor's life from the Nestine Consciousness on Earth of 2005 by grabbing onto a chain and doing an insane yet heroic leap, knocking his captors and the vial of anti-plastic into the Nestine and almost literally, falling into his arms, Rose, Donna, Martha and Sarah-Jane were cooking in the kitchen.

They were making spaghetti, apple cobbler and banana cream pie, both Rose and the Doctor's favorites. The Doctor didn't really cook, and Mickey had politely declined as he was tired and not much of a cook, so he was playing computer games with Wilf and K9.

Jack was _trying_ to help, (key word being 'trying') but he was really just being a pest because he kept trying to swipe samples of Rose's cooking before it was ready.

"You should've come onboard earlier, Rosie. I swear, I've never tasted food this good," said Jack.

He was about to reach for the cobbler, when Rose smacked his hand with the back of a wooden spoon.

"Ow!"

"Touch that again and it'll be a slap," said Rose, warningly. "The royal family's infamous slap runs in the family on my mother's side and I tend to take after her."

Jack pouted as everyone laughed, but he smiled after Donna kissed his hand better.

"I'm really glad you came, Rose. The Doctor's changed overnight," said Sarah-Jane.

"How'd you mean?"

"Well, he's always been a bit broody, but ever since he met you, he's been happy as a clam," said Martha.

"I hardly think I've done anything just by being here," said Rose. "I'm just a runaway, for heaven's sake."

"Oi, none of that self-depreciation stuff!" said Donna, sharply. Then her tone softened. "The Doctor doesn't take just anyone, Rose. He doesn't do it out of pity or anything like that. He sees the best in people, sees what we rarely see in ourselves and he only takes the ones he really likes. He thinks you're special and you've made him happier than he's been in a long time."

Rose was stunned. She knew the Doctor had a difficult past, but she'd never once expected that he saw something beautiful in her or that she made his life better. Needing a moment to herself to consider all of this, she volunteered to pick the bananas they needed for the banana cream pie, and so she went off to one of the many TARDIS's orchards to pick the yellow fruit.

As she climbed the banana tree and began picking the bananas, she felt something stirring inside her. Softly, she began to sing an old tune she'd been taught by one of her nursemaids growing up, who'd taught her never to give up on love and always be true to herself.

_Someday my prince will come  
Someday I'll find my love  
And how thrilling that moment will be  
When the prince of my dreams comes to me  
He'll whisper I love you  
And steal a kiss or two  
Though he's far away I'll find my love someday  
Someday when my dreams come true_

She smiled to herself as she thought back to her childhood years when she'd spent many a night reading with her father, dreaming about the plans she had for her life and the prince he'd always envisioned for her. Although, some would say while she didn't have a _prince _in a castle, per say, she did have a lord of time in a blue box from a faraway place and she was traveling just as she'd always dreamed.

_Someday I'll find my love  
Someone to call my own  
And I know at the moment we meet  
my heart will start skipping the beats  
Someday we'll say and do  
Things we've been longing to  
Though he's far away I'll find my love someday  
Someday when my dreams come true  
_

Ever since that fateful day when he'd climbed into the palace garden, the Doctor had occupied Rose's thoughts. She'd never known any man like him and no doubt she never would again. He was just fantastic in so many ways. He was brave, intelligent, exciting and just plain fantastic. The song he'd played the night of their first party together had said 'two hearts beating' for her. What if it was possible? What if he knew how Rose truly felt and reciprocated her feelings?

Rose shook her head at her silliness. She was lucky enough to even _be _with the Doctor. The mere thought of him even looking twice at her was positively ridiculous. Still, there was no harm in just dreaming, was there?

_Someday my prince will come  
Someday we'll meet again  
And away to his castle we'll go  
To be happy forever I know  
Someday when spring is here  
We'll find our love anew  
And the birds will sing and wedding bells will ring  
Someday when my dreams come true_

Just as she finished singing, Rose lost her footing and fell from the tree. But thankfully, she landed in the Doctor's arms and didn't drop her basket or its contents.

"This is becoming almost common between us," said the Doctor, smiling.

"Shut up," said Rose, but she was laughing as she said it.

He put her down. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Picking bananas for a banana cream pie," said Rose. "It's your favorite, right?" If there was anything the Doctor loved, it was bananas. It was probably why the TARDIS had left out the recipe for a banana cream pie when she'd arrived.

"You know me so well," said the Doctor, smiling as they both chuckled. "Come on."

She followed him out of the gardens and they began talking and before long, the Doctor noticed Rose's mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"Rose, is there something on your mind?" he asked.

"You could say that," she said. She sighed. "Doctor, I've been thinking and I've come to a decision. Soon, I want to go back to Freedonia."

The Doctor stopped walking and stared at her. There was a hint of fear in his blue eyes. "You want to go back?"

"Not right this minute and I don't want to go back forever," said Rose, quickly, realizing her mistake. She smiled a little when she saw the relief in his eyes. "But I have a duty to my people. They've suffered under Cassandra's rule for so long and I want to help them somehow."

She had no intention of permanently leaving her life on the TARDIS, but she often wonder about what might've been. _Maybe if I hadn't liked Cassandra so much when she met my father, he wouldn't have married her. Maybe things would've been different. _

"Did you seriously think I meant I was leaving forever?" she asked.

"No," said the Doctor, quickly.

Rose smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

The Doctor smiled back. "I know," he said. "And we will straighten things out in Freedonia, I promise."

Squeezing her hand, they continued their walk onward and then somehow, the subject of the Doctor's world was brought up.

"Doctor, out of curiosity, what was your world like? If you don't mind my asking," said Rose.

"No, I don't mind. Gallifrey was gorgeous. There were vast mountains with fields of red grass capped with snow, silver-leafed trees that seemed to glow like fire as the sun set that burnt orange sky ablaze. When I was a kid, we used to live in a house that was perched halfway up the top of a mountain. Once, I ran down that mountain and I found that the rocks weren't grey at all—but they were red, brown and purple and gold. And those pathetic little patches of sludgy snow were shining white. Shining white in the sunlight," said the Doctor, sounding wistful.

"I wish I could've seen it," said Rose, softly, as she imagined the majestic planet in her mind.

"So do I. You would've loved it," said the Doctor. "The Time Lords were fantastic in their day. We were civilized, powerful and brilliant. We achieved in just a few short months what would've taken others centuries. But still, we were flawed, just like anyone else. Lords and ladies of time with so much power at our fingertips, and yet there're some things even we couldn't change or foresee."

"Like what?" asked Rose, curiously.

"Well, when we turned eight, we'd be taken to the Untempered Schism, a gap in the fabric of space and time. From then on, we become what we were. Some were inspired, some went mad and others ran," explained the Doctor. "We never knew how exactly we were going to turn out after such a thing."

"You one of the ones who ran," said Rose. It wasn't a question.

The Doctor nodded. "The TARDIS was a museum piece when I found her. I was just a kid, no more than two hundred years old at the time. They were eventually going to turn her over to the junkyard. But I wasn't going to let that happen. I wanted to see the universe, so I borrowed the old girl, ran away and didn't look back. Picked up a few friends here and there over the centuries, but eventually they all left."

A look of sadness crossed his face at that, which made Rose's heart stir with sympathy as she knew what it was like to be alone.

"Donna and the others haven't left you," said Rose, gently. "And I don't intend to leave either."

The Doctor didn't speak on that matter and just went on with his story. "Anyway, eventually there was a war. It was the Last Great Time War between the Time Lords and the Daleks. We fought hard, but eventually we lost. I ended the War and the Daleks and only survived because the old girl couldn't bear to let me go. From then on, I was alone and grieving. I was a mess."

Rose's heart ached and she squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

The Doctor smiled a little as he covered her hand with his own. "Thank you."

"So, what did you do?" asked Rose.

"I wandered, same as always, but it lost its excitement until I met the others. Sarah-Jane and K9 had traveled with me once before and wanted to come back, I saved Martha and Mickey from aliens that attacked a hospital where she worked, I met Jack in 1941 because of a slight mishap, and Donna and Wilf joined me after a series of misadventures you'll have to ask her about. Things got even better when I met you."

Rose blushed a little. "Well, I'm glad I could make you happy," she said. She smiled softly as she realized something.

"What is it?"

"I've just realized that ever since I came here, on the TARDIS, I mean, I've felt something I haven't felt in a long time," said Rose.

"Felt like what?" asked the Doctor.

"Like I'm part of a family with you and the others, and I feel Happy and safe," she said. _And loved_, she silently added.

The Doctor smiled and took her hand in his and they tightly intertwined their fingers together as they walked down to the kitchen, feeling content and happy.


	7. The Poisoned Apple

The Poisoned Apple

A few weeks later, Rose was in the TARDIS library reading with Sarah-Jane and K9 one afternoon, when Donna and Martha burst in, looking terribly excited.

"Goodness me. What's got you two so excited?" asked Sarah-Jane.

"It's the annual Enchanted Ball on Earth in our tonight," said Martha, smiling. "Since it's just been one crazy trip after another, we've talked the boys into having a night off, so we're going. It's going to be a blast."

"Well, that sounds like fun," said Sarah-Jane, smiling. "What time's the ball?"

"Seven o'clock," replied Donna. "That gives us just four hours to get ready. We've got to get busy. We've got a lot to do."

Rose raised an eyebrow. Being royalty, she'd attended quite a few parties herself and knew what to expect at those sort of things, but she didn't think Donna and Martha had a lot to do to get ready for the ball. They were beautiful and already had great men on their arms.

She didn't say so aloud. Instead, she said, "Well, I'll help you out, but I don't have the slightest idea what I'm going to wear tonight."

"Oh, rubbish. We'll all work together on one another," said Donna. "More importantly, we'll make sure this is a night to remember for you and Old Big Ears."

"I beg your pardon?" said Rose, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Just trust us, Rose. Tonight's going to be like one of your dreams," said Martha. "Don't you think so, K9?"

"Affirmative," said K9, as he happily wagged his tail.

Sarah-Jane took Rose's hand and helped her to stand. "Come on. It's time to make you look like a Princess."

"By the time we're done with you, the Doctor will have a double-heart attack," said Donna.

Rose just laughed as she allowed the girls to take her into the TARDIS wardrobe and help prepare her for the ball.

XXX

At the ball that evening, it was something out of a storybook.

The room was of blue marble with gold, a grand staircase led down to the ballroom, there were enormous glass windows that showed a magnificent view of the city, there were beautiful bouquets of flowers hanging, candles were everywhere, a large crystal and gold chandelier hung from the ceiling, a buffet of food and drink was in one corner, a grand orchestra was playing fantastic music and everyone there was dancing and was dressed in either a stunning gown or handsome suit.

Sarah-Jane and Wilf were happily chatting away over some glasses of punch, Martha and Mickey were happily dancing the night away while stealing a kiss or two, as were Donna and Jack. The Doctor was waiting patiently for Rose, who was arriving a little late on the advice of Donna.

Before long, a young lady wearing a hooded cloak appeared at the top of the staircase. When she took off her cloak, it was revealed to be Rose, who appeared to be completely transformed.

Her golden hair was in beautiful curls that fell past her shoulders; she smelt of rose perfume, she wore a stunning blue fairytale gown embroidered with silver and matching slippers; sapphire and diamond earrings dangled from her ears, her treasured locket and TARDIS key gleamed on her neck, and she truly looked like a princess. She wasn't even trying, yet she looked so incredibly beautiful.

The Doctor couldn't take his eyes off her as he approached the staircase and she walked down to him.

"Wow. You really are the fairest one of all," said the Doctor.

Rose blushed. "So, if I'm the Fairest of One of All, does that make you my Prince Charming?" she teased.

The Doctor chuckled. "If you'd like," he said. He bowed and held out his hand. "May I have the honor of this dance, milady?"

Rose smiled as she curtsied and took his hand. "You shall indeed, milord."

And with that, they walked out onto the dance floor, curtsied and bowed to one another, and then as a beautiful romantic love song began to play, they began to dance a beautiful waltz. (A/N: I know the following song isn't from any version _Snow White_, but it fit the scene perfectly. Please, no flames.)

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

For a few moments, not a word was spoken, as if they were savoring the magic of the evening. But then, without thinking, the Doctor started softly singing along to the song and Rose found herself closer to him. She placed her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent for moment before pulling away as he twirled her and lifted her up in his arms, causing her to smile and wish the moment could last forever.

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

If Rose hadn't found her way to the TARDIS, who knew what would've happened? Though no one knew it, the Doctor had gone back for her, only to find that she'd disappeared. When he'd been unable to find her, the Doctors' hearts were nearly broken. Finding her again in the TARDIS had been nothing short of a miracle, that he was immensely grateful for.

There'd been a trip where he'd almost lost himself to revenge and grief and Rose alone had pulled him back from the brink of the abyss. She'd saved him and restored the light to his life in a way that only she could. Ever since then, and especially now, at the moment he danced with her, he'd come to realize that he would be content if he could just hold Rose in his arms for all eternity__

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close 

All the changes that had taken place were just miraculous.

Rose had changed so much since she'd met the Doctor. Gone was the frightened young royalty-turned-servant girl and in her place was a courageous and adventurous young woman. She'd gained and learned so much in her travels with him. And everything she was, was because of the Doctor, because he'd entered her life when she'd needed him. He'd helped shape her into what she was now.

While the Doctor cared greatly for his friends, he'd still felt lonely and incomplete. Rose had made him feel happier than he had in so long and she made him feel complete. Whenever she was with him, when her hand was in his, he could do the impossible. He never wanted to let her go, not ever. If he had his way, he'd hold onto her forever until the end of time.__

How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far

As the song came to end, everyone including Rose and the Doctor slowed down and soon ceased dancing for a few minutes before the next song was to begin. But they couldn't tear their eyes away from one another.

"Rose…" he began.

"Doctor, I…"

But before she could continue, they were interrupted by the maître d'.

"Pardon me, Doctor, but there's a gentleman asking to see you in private," said the maître d'. "He's this way."

"Oh, thank you," said the Doctor. He turned to Rose. "Sorry about this. I'll just be a minute. Wait for me on the stairs."

"Sure," said Rose.

She watched him disappear with the maître d' before she walked up the grand staircase. She went to the top and didn't move from her spot. She just watched everyone else dance for a few moments. She was feeling a mixture of emotions and needed a minute to collect herself.

_I nearly told him how I feel. What was I thinking? He's the last Time Lord and I'm just a common human. How could I possibly think he could return my feelings? _

A tear escaped her before she could stop it and then she wiped it away just as quickly.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone placed their hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see an ugly old woman behind her, dressed in a servant's attire.

"Forgive me if I startled you, child, but I couldn't help but notice how sad you looked," she said. "Why don't you tell old Granny Smith all about it?"

"It's nothing," said Rose. She didn't really want to talk about it. "I'm fine."

"Nonsense. Has that old Doctor done something foolish to hurt your feelings?" she asked.

Rose felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared at her. "How do you know him?"

"I've met him before," said Granny Smith. "I was no older than you are now when we met, but I never forgot him. He's a dangerous and yet wonderful man. Few can compare to him."

_That's true enough. I've never known anyone like him before in my life. He's truly one of a kind._

"You love him, don't you, child?" said Granny Smith. It wasn't a question.

Rose felt her throat tighten as she nodded. "More than I can say," she confessed. She loved him with every fiber of her being and there was nothing she wouldn't do for him.

"But you can't be together forever even if he does love you in return. You're a human and he's an ancient Time Lord. Am I correct?"

Rose nodded.

"Well, then I believe I have the solution to your problem." The old woman drew a luscious-looking red apple out of her purse. "This is a special creation of mine. One bite will make you just like him and you can be with him forever."

Rose's jaw dropped as she took the apple. "Impossible. You're having me on." She'd become accustomed to a lot of strange impossible things in her new life with the Doctor and her friends, but changing oneself to become something else entirely? Now _that _couldn't be done.

"I can assure you, I'm not. But you won't know that for certain unless you take a leap of faith," said Granny Smith, gently. "To do it or no, is your own choice, but would you rather live a mortal life rather than take the chance to truly be with the one person you love most?"

Rose hesitated. _She's got a point. There's so much that could happen if this works. Even if the Doctor doesn't return my feelings, at least he won't be the last of his kind anymore. And if he does love me, we can be together for eternity. _

She took a deep breath. _There's no question about it. Whatever happens, he's worth it. _He was always worth it.

And with that, Rose took a bite of the apple.

However, right after she bit the apple, she felt very strange and couldn't breathe. Suddenly, everything became dark as she collapsed.

XXX

The Doctor went down where the maître d' instructed and entered a room where a terrified young man with strange marks on his skin, wearing a nurse's attire and a blue hat was waiting.

"You're the Doctor?" he asked. "Is Miss Rose safe?"

"Yes, I am. She's fine. And in any case, who's asking?" asked the Doctor.

"My name is Chip. I am servant to Queen Cassandra and friend of Princess Rose. You have to help me Doctor. Miss Rose is in grave danger," he said, as he gripped the Doctor's shoulders.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "What?" he growled. "What do you mean she's in danger?"

"Mistress Cassandra wants Rose dead. She's jealous of Rose. When she tried to have her dealt with, I helped Miss Rose escape and tricked Mistress into thinking Rose was dead. She believed me, but then she discovered Rose is alive. She thinks Rose tricked me into freeing her, which is the only reason I'm still alive."

"How'd you get here, then?"

"Mistress fixed the broken vortex manipulator so we could travel. She managed to track Rose down to this place and time. She's here and she wants Miss Rose dead!" explained Chip. "I had to warn her, but if I went near her, Mistress would know, so that's why I came to you. Please, Doctor, you must help!"

The Doctor's hearts skipped a beat. Rose's stepmother was here and out for trouble.

Without thinking, he ran out of the room and entered the ballroom, only to see Rose at the top of the stairs with an old hag. Much to his horror, Rose was collapsing and dropping an apple.

"ROSE!" he yelled.

His yell aroused the attention of the others, who immediately ran with him to Rose and caused the hag to flee from the room.

He would've chased after the hag, but he was more concerned for Rose, who lay limply in his arms and wouldn't wake up, despite his frantic efforts to awaken her. Finally, Martha took her from him.

"Doctor, we'll take care of her. Just go after the hag!" said Martha.

"Go!" barked Donna.

The Doctor didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to and also knew Rose would be in safe hands. So, he ran off in search of Rose's poisoner.

He caught up with her in another room. Shimmering red and pink light emerged from the hag's mouth and into the form of Queen Cassandra, and then she tried to escape, only for the Doctor to stop her.

"Going somewhere, are we, Cassandra?" he snarled. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it to completely fry the circuitry of the vortex manipulator and her back-up teleportation device. "I'd reconsider if I were you. You're already late for an appointment with me, witch."

"The correct form of address is _Your Majesty!_" said Cassandra, huffing.

"One you don't deserve," he growled. He was angry and when he was angry, he became even more dangerous than he already was. "WHY? Why did you poison Rose? She did nothing to you!"

"She deserved it!" hissed Cassandra. "That pathetic little blond thing deserved what she got! She had no right to be more beautiful than me or always being so sweet or to make friends or think I was _ever _going to let her take my throne. She wanted more from me than I was willing to give. She needed to be punished. If I couldn't claim her youth and beauty, then her life was forfeit."

The Doctor let out an angry growl that made her step back in fear. "All she ever wanted from you was a mother's love! You drove her away and you couldn't even leave her in peace!"

"She deserved it," repeated Cassandra. She stood a little straighter. "So, what're you going to do now, _Doctor? _Even if you try and arrest me, I'll just escape into a new body. Do you intend to execute me, then?"

"No. Rose wouldn't want me to. Be thankful for her compassion, Cassandra. Because that's the _only _reason you're not getting something worse," said the Doctor, angrily. He grabbed her wrist and glared at her. His blue eyes were two narrow slits of blue fire. "But if you think I'm letting you go after everything you put her through, you've got something else coming. You're not going into another body or anywhere else but prison for the rest of your miserable life. I've fixed that."

Cassandra looked confused, but then looked horrified as the authorities from the Shadow Proclamation teleported into the room. The Doctor had not only fired Cassandra's escape routes, but he'd also used a special frequency to permanently trap Cassandra in her current form and alert the police to her location. Cassandra tried to escape, but failed miserably and was taken away forever. She had a lifetime in prison to look forward to now.

No sooner had she been taken away, the Doctor's cell phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?"

"_Doctor, you should come downstairs_," said Sarah-Jane. She sounded like she'd been crying. "_It's Rose._"


	8. The Story Ends

The Story Ends 

Quickly, the Doctor ran back and saw Rose lying in a glass case, completely still and paler than ever.

Everyone looked upset. Chip was crying into his knees in a corner, Donna had tearstains on her cheeks and was being comforted by Wilf and Jack who looked equally miserable, K9's ears were actually drooping as Sarah-Jane hugged the robot dog, and Mickey was rubbing Martha's arm comfortingly as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

The Doctor swallowed painfully as his throat tightened. "Is she—?" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"We've tried everything, but it's too late. She's gone," said Martha, sadly. "I'm so sorry, Doctor."

The Doctor felt his hearts break. He opened the case, knelt down beside Rose and then he cried for the first time since the Time War. His beloved Rose, the woman he cherished more than anything in the entire universe was now gone forever. She was gone because he hadn't been able to keep his promise and he'd been too much of a coward to tell her how he felt before she passed away.

"Oh, Rose, forgive me," said the Doctor, as tears down his cheeks and he brushed a lock of her hair out of her face. "I should've protected you better. Forgive me."

He then leaned forward and gently kissed Rose, not noticing the shimmer of golden light that transferred from his lips to Rose's, courtesy of the TARDIS, who didn't want to lose Rose either.

Suddenly, much to the Doctor's shock, as he pulled away Rose's cold skin became warm; the color returned to her cheeks, she started breathing again as her eyes fluttered open.

"Rose?" said the Doctor, in disbelief.

"Doctor," she said, smiling.

She sat up and the Doctor hugged her tight.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I'd lost you," said the Doctor, slightly muffled as he buried his face in her hair.

"Rubbish," said Rose. "I made my choice and I'm never going to leave you, not ever."

"Who says I'd let you leave?" he murmured, as they pulled apart. Never mind leaving, he wasn't even going to let her out of his sight ever again. "Rose, I have a confession to make. I love you."

Rose smiled as happy tears came to her eyes. "I love you too, Doctor."

And with that, they shared a passionate kiss that fully expressed their love for one another before breaking apart as everyone cheered them and shared a group hug in celebration.

They soon discovered that the TARDIS had slipped some special energy into the Doctor and when he kissed Rose with love for the first time, it transferred to Rose and not only restored her life, but also transformed her into a Time Lady with the same amount of lives as the Doctor, thus allowing her to stay with the Doctor forever, much to everyone's joy.

_I'd climb the highest mountain  
Cross the desert, too  
Swim the deepest ocean  
Just to be near you_

I've waited half a lifetime  
My dreams are coming true  
I found my happy ending in you

"…now pronounce you husband and wife," said the priest.

The Doctor lifted Rose's veil and kissed her as everyone either cheered or applauded the newly wedded couple. Soon after Cassandra's arrest, the Doctor had proposed marriage to Rose and she'd accepted, leading to their wedding in Freedonia in the same place where her parents had been wed at her request.

Rose's cousin, a man who was as handsome as he was wise and compassionate, had been crowned King at Rose's request. Rose knew she could trust him to be a better ruler than Cassandra ever was. Rose would always be the land's Princess but she did not intend to be Queen anymore. Her place was with the Doctor and their friends on the TARDIS.

_A little bit of magic, a slice of the sun  
A handful of heaven, all rolled into one  
A sprinkle of twinkle from the stars above  
It's love (it's love), it's love (it's love)  
It's love_

I held on to my dreams  
I never would give up  
And even though at times it seemed  
The road was very raw

The Doctor wore his finest Gallifreyen robe and Rose wore her mother's wedding gown and veil at the wedding. Sarah-Jane was Rose's maid of honor while Donna and Martha were her bridesmaids. Jack was the Doctor's best man, Mickey and Chip were his groomsman and Wilf gave Rose away. The entire kingdom and several others attended the celebration and there were a great many smiles and happy tears at the ceremony, especially when Rose threw her bouquet and Donna caught it.

_I waited half a lifetime  
My dreams are coming true  
I found my happy ending in you_

_A little bit of magic, a slice of the sun  
A handful of heaven, all rolled into one  
A sprinkle of twinkle from the stars above  
It's love (it's love), it's love (it's love)  
It's love_

It was the happiest day of Rose and the Doctor's lives and everything they could've ever dreamed of. They'd found what they were looking for in each other and nothing would ever separate them again. They'd be together forever with the person they loved most in the universe and their friends and family. It wasn't just a happy ending; it was the start of a brand-new beginning.

_Once you have a dream  
Hold it very tight  
Think about it every day  
And dream it every night_

A little bit of magic, a slice of the sun  
A handful of heaven, all rolled into one  
A sprinkle of twinkle from the stars above  
It's love (it's love), it's love (it's love)  
It's love

As they headed off for their honeymoon, the Doctor asked, "So, how long are you going to stay with me?"

Rose smiled as she took his hand. "Forever."

The Doctor smiled back and kissed her.

And they all lived happily ever after.

_The End_

_A/N: By the way, I currently have plans for a Sleeping Beauty adaptation of Doctor Who, but I need my readers to pick the pairing, so if people could please vote on the poll on my profile, that would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!_


End file.
